unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
USW Ultimate Consequence 2015
'''USW Ultimate Consequence 2015 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on July 26, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The event featured ten matches on the card, with five of those matches being for championships. This event would be the final event where the "Ultimate Consequence" pay per view would be considered one of the "top four" pay per views in the promotion. The following year, the Ultimate Consequence pay per view would become exclusive property of the Friday Night Severity brand, with Insanity and/or War Zone being noted as taking Ultimate Consequence's place as one of the top four pay per views. The show would be most notable for the main event featuring then International Champion Ash defending the championship against then World Heavyweight Champion Westernlight, who was also defending his championship. This would mark the first time in the promotion's history that the main event of a pay per view would be for two separate single's championships. This was also the first Ultimate Showcase Wrestling event where the USW World Heavyweight Championship was solely referred to as the "World Heavyweight Championship." The event received generally positive reviews from critics, receiving an average rating of 8.9/10 based on fourteen reviews. Event Background The kickoff match on the card was confirmed to feature Crimson Red defending the USW Extreme Championship against former champion Tj in a Hardcore match. The mid-card matches featured the following; Indigo Reaction and The Martin Brothers competing against each other to become the new number one contenders for the USW Tag Team Championships, Dwayne Porter competing against Capitol to become the new number one contender for the International Championship, YoYo Joe competing against Cannon in a rematch from the USW OutCast Special, James competing against Seth, and Zack Hardy competing against Majagetta in a Weapons match. Another mid-card championship in the promotion was defended on the card; with Prophecy defending the Blue Belt Championship against Anarchy. The USW Tag Team Championships were defended as the newly reunited Gringo and Fernandez would challenge then champions Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin for the championships. The USW Championship was defended on the show; with Alexander Rotten defending the USW Championship against Lone Wolf in a Knockout Match. The International Championship and the USW World Heavyweight Championship (now referred to solely as the World Heavyweight Championship) were defended at the same time in the main event, with Westernlight facing Ash as Westernlight put the World Heavyweight Championship on the line, and Ash put the International Championship on the line. This would be the first time in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling history that two single's championships were defended in the same match, and only the second time in Whacked Out Wrestling/Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that two single's championships were defended in the same match, as Majagetta defeated Sunkist at WoW Bullet Proof 2011 to retain the WoW Xtreme Championship and become the new Whacked Out Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion at the same time. Show In the kickoff match; Crimson Red would defeat Tj in a Hardcore match to retain the USW Extreme Championship. The Martin Brothers defeated Indigo Reaction to become the new number one contenders for the USW Tag Team Championships. Dwayne Porter defeated Capitol to become the new number one contender for the International Championship. Anarchy defeated Prophecy to become the new Blue Belt Champion. YoYo Joe defeated Cannon in a rematch from the USW OutCast special. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defeated a newly reunited Gringo and Fernandez to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. James defeated Seth via countout. Alexander Rotten defeated Lone Wolf in a Knockout Match by way of ten count to retain the USW Championship. Majagetta defeated Zack Hardy in a Weapons Match after Double XL interfered and hit a chokeslam on Hardy, helping Majagetta pick up the win over Hardy. Westernlight and Ash fought until a disqualification when Ash accidentally bumped into the referee, causing the referee to call a disqualification on Ash. However; by rules of professional wrestling, a championship cannot change hands on a count out or by a disqualification, meaning that Ash remained the International Champion, while Westernlight remained the World Heavyweight Champion. Results